Very Funny
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber is less than amused when James continues playing pranks on her one day and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.


Very Funny

Summary: Amber is less than amused when James continues playing pranks on her one day and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: All right! It's time for a deviation from my recent Cedric/Sofia friendship stories and get back to my second favorite pair: the twins! :D I'm excited to write for them again. They have a LOT of stories coming up this "season" (haha), so I figured I'd go ahead and release one of them. Oh, please don't take this story too seriously. It's more just a silly little nonsense twin-bonding story. ;) Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"JAMES!"

Baileywick winced upon hearing the older princess's shriek from down the hallway. He sighed and hung his head as the boy in question began laughing and rushed behind him, practically using the steward as a shield. "Prince James, what did you do to your sister this time?" he asked patiently.

The boy grinned as he peered around his friend. "Oh, nothing much… So far this morning, I've hidden all of her tiaras, dyed a pair of her shoes bright pink, and poured glitter into her shampoo." He smiled proudly at the revelation.

Amber, whose hair now looked extra sparkly thanks to the glitter, stormed over to the two and glared daggers at her twin. "Baileywick," she started sweetly though evenly, "would you kindly step aside so that I may attack my brother please?"

"Now, Amber, let's not be hasty," James snickered as he hid more behind his steward.

" _Hasty_? James, I look like a mystical unicorn!"

"That's great though, isn't it? I mean, unicorns are, like, your favorite!" He laughed and took off running as she attempted to swipe at him.

"Ooh, that boy," she huffed as she folded her arms. "I don't know where he gets the nerve."

"Your father," Baileywick responded simply.

"Daddy?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Your father was quite the prankster when he was younger." Baileywick began walking, gesturing for her to follow. "When he was your age, he used to prank his own sister as well as Cedric and Cordelia all the time. One day, the three of them had enough and decided to teach him a lesson." He smirked, remembering the occasion.

The blonde girl seemed rather intrigued. "What happened?"

"Let's just say your father now has an aversion to fire-breathing chickens…" He chuckled.

Amber smiled and rolled her eyes. "I have to get him back… But how?"

Baileywick turned toward her as they stopped walking. "It's not my place to say, Princess. However, I believe everyone eventually gets a taste of his own medicine if he does something mischievous…not saying I condone it or anything." He gave her a sly look. "I'm also not saying there's an old prank book of your father's hidden in the dining room…attached to the table on his end." With that he took off to do his own chores.

The princess grinned. "Hmm, thanks, Baileywick." She giggled and immediately headed to the dining room. When she saw no one was around, she dropped under the table and looked up. Sure enough, there, under Roland's section of the table, was a rather old brown book taped to the underside. She made a sound of excitement and took it, pulling it down and beginning to look through it.

As she read, her eyes landed on each possible trick she could pull as an act of revenge. Soon, she came across something she deemed perfect and smiled wickedly. "He'll never even see it coming."

"Ha-ha!" James cheered as he nailed his archery shot. He had challenged Sofia to a competition, and the younger girl had accepted, excited about the opportunity to try something different for a change. "Beat that, Sof."

Sofia smiled and drew back her own bow, releasing it and nearly nailing a perfect bullseye. "Aw, so close!"

"I win! Again!" He grinned. "Want to go again?"

"Sure! Oh, wait, I forgot I told Mom I'd help her with something…" She smiled apologetically. "Can we play again tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." He smiled as she giggled and headed back to the castle. He seemed rather surprised when Amber sauntered up to him, a twinkle in her eyes. "Uh-oh," he muttered under his breath. "What is she up to?"

"James," Amber sang playfully. "I've been looking all over for you."

Yep, she was definitely up to something now. "I've been out here the last few hours," he told her honestly. "Sofia and I were practicing our archery skills. You should have given it a try!"

"Maybe later. Right now, come with me." She held out her hand expectantly and smiled endearingly.

James gave his sister a dubious look before cautiously taking her hand and yelping as she hurriedly pulled him away. "Amber, what's the big idea? What are you up to?"

"I told you: I just need you for a minute so I can get your help with something. It won't take long."

The boy sighed and conceded as they entered the castle again. "Fine. What is it?"

"Here," she said as she pulled a small bag of cookies from the pocket in her dress and passed them to him while releasing his hand. "I just needed some help picking out a present for Daddy's birthday."

"Oh, right; that is coming up, isn't it?" he asked as he happily opened the bag and began munching on the cookies. "What are you thinking of getting him?"

Amber wanted to grin so badly, but she managed to remain poised as they walked along the hallway. "Oh, something grand, naturally, but from the heart… Like a hand-made crown, perhaps?"

James snorted. "Amber, how would we even go about making a crown by hand? Besides, Dad only wears his on special occasions." He then made a sound of approval. "Mm! These cookies are awesome—like the best I've ever eaten. What's in them?"

"Oh, the usual. Flour, sugar, flavoring…and something special this time that I found in Cedric's workshop." She grinned as he gave her a surprised look.

"You… You took something from Cedric? Oh, no, am I going to turn into a frog?!" He whined as his hands flew up to his face. He then gaped as he realized something new was now there. "Ahh!" He rushed over to the nearest mirror and gasped. "Amber! WHY do I have a beard?!"

The princess started laughing so hard that she had to lean against the wall for support. When she finally regained her composure, she simply smirked. "Call it payback for all the pranks you've been playing on me."

"But I look like an old man!" He then stopped and gave himself a sly grin into the mirror. "A handsome old man, but an old man-child-like-thing with a beard!"

"You want the antidote?" the princess asked sweetly as she twirled another bag of cookies around her fingers.

"Um, yes!"

"Fine." She extended the bag toward him and then retracted it quickly just as he'd reached for it. "But first…promise me _no more practical jokes_."

James sighed in exasperation. " _Amber_ …"

"James."

He pouted. "Fine. No more practical jokes." He folded his arms. "At least I know I'll look pretty cool with a beard when I'm older."

Amber rolled her eyes and offered him the cookies again, which he took and ate, returning to normal.

"That's more like it!" He turned and smiled happily at his reflection. "Now!" He turned toward his sister. "About that archery challenge?"

Amber shrugged. "Why not? But only if we get to discuss Daddy's birthday gift at the same time."

"Deal." He grabbed her hand and led her outside again.

Meanwhile, Baileywick just smiled from his position near one of the doors. He hadn't felt the need to scold either twin for their pranks on each other. After all, oddly enough, it seemed to be something that helped them bond, so he allowed it. Now 'borrowing' something from Cedric's workshop on the other hand…he'd have to deal with that later…and of course ask Cedric _why_ he had a beard-growing potion. Chuckling to himself, he turned and went back to his work.

The end


End file.
